Amaterasu the Sparda reincarnation
by TheKidHokage
Summary: This is a story based on the adventures of one Amaterasu Uzumaki Son. Follow him in his journey to find Dante Sparda weapons. This story shall be a OC/Harem and some side pairing. My chapters may be short it's because this is my first real fanfiction. So I want to hear how you think about no matter if it's harsh it is. And Lemons later on
1. Chapter 1

Amaterasu the Sparda reincarnation

Ama was born as a weak and small child so he would get hurt easy and could'nt play with the other of that he felt alone for some of his chlidhood. His parents weren't there a lot either since they were Naruto Uzumaki the Hokage and Goki Son the earth's defender. Instead he spent all his time with uncles and aunts. He had fun cooking with his aunty Chichi. He learned poison and medicine from his aunty Sakura. Then he got training from his uncles Goku and Sasuke they only taught him small stuff since he was still a child.

On his 12th birthday his parents were there to give him gifts in person. His dad gave him his favorite justsus the Rasengan and Shadow clones. His mom gave him a gi that looked like her's and Goku's and the kaioken. He smiled and hugged the two and said thank you. It was all good untill his 14th birthday he started to change. His hair changed from pure black to black with white streaks. Then his eyes changed from black to crimson. Then his body grew from a 5'4 to a 5'9 and his muscels grew larger so he could train in harder things.

Things changed for Amaterasu the night before his 15th birthday. He was called his mind by something or someone. He walked down a Narrow pathway to find a man sitting in a chair looking at him. He said his name was Dante Sparda he said that Amaterasu was his reincarnation. He was fine with it he could be badass just like Dante. Dante told Amaterasu about his adventures of him and the other reincarnations.

On his 15th birthday he told his family he had to leave. His auntys and Mother cried but, they understood. His aunty chichi gave him a cook book he laughedat the gift then he hugged her. Sakura gave him medical ninjustu and her strenght justu. His uncles gave him their ablities they wanted to pass down their legacy to him. He walked in front of his parents his dad walked up first. He gave him half of Kurama so he could watch over him and he gave him the Flying thunder god that his grandfather made. His mom gave him a necklace that boosted his super saiyan state and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and hugged both of them tight and cried when they said they loved him and was proud of him.

He left the hidden leaf village with a smile on his face. This was the beginning of the Adventures of Amaterasu the Sparda reincarnation.

Hey guy it's TheKidHokage again I'm here to show my oc Amaterasu and his adventures it going to be awesome hope you like.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first couple of hours Amaterasu had left the village. He was having a tough time trying to find out what to do outside the village. "Man what should I do Kurama have any ideas?" He asked the giant fox in his gut. " **First you should find a place to sleep Ama then find some food to eat you should hunt or fish for it."** He said giving his advice as he lied down in the seal. "Why should I hunt I have ramen and pizza in my backpack." He said as he unzipped his bag. He looked in and he saw the cook book and scrolls that he got from his family. He moved some of it back to see all the ramen and mini pizzas he had in his bag.

"Yummy ramen and pizza." He said as he started to drool at the sight of it. The black and white haired boy zipped the bag back up and put it on his back and walked more. 10 minutes later he found a ok clearing that had enough cover not to be found. He started to set up the tent he took with him and he looked at it and smiled. "I think this looks good." He said as he went in the forest to look for fire wood.

When he got back to the camp he place the wood done then lined it with rocks and made hand signs for a fire justu. "Katon: Fireball justu." He said as a small fire ball came out his mouth and lit the wood on fire."And I said let there be fire." He said in a dramtic tone in his voice. Kurama and Dante facepalmed at the idiot and his ways. He grabbed the water he had heated up and poured it in his ramen cup and ate it. Once it touched his tounge it burned he let it happen and ate more.

After he was done with his ramen he decided it was time for him to sleep. He went in his tent layed down in it and feel asleep. The next morning Amaterasu was awoken by the guy in his head. "Ok mini me we need to find all the old weapons I had they are spread out through different parts of the universe, but you're lucky the first two are in your world." He said as he ate the pizza that somehow was in his brain. Ama eye twitched when Dante called him mini me, but he got happy hearing he could find two of the weapons here in his world. "Ok so tell me where they are." He said as he got out the tent and yawned. " **Hold on Danta Ama still needs to work on the scrolls his family gave him."** Kurama said.

Amaterasu laughed and smiled. "I don't need to Kurama remember uncle Sasuke and uncle Goku gave me their powers so I dont need to train." He said as he was pulled into his mind. When he got there he got smacked by Dante and thumped by Kurama. "Owww what the hell guys what did I do." Ama asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "Don't get cocky Ama you still need to train in the moves they gave so the attacks could be just half as strong as their's." Danta said as Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Ok fine I'll train even though i don't want to." He said as he pulled himself out his mind. He packed the tent he had up in his bag and started walking. "So you guys who moves should I train in first?" He said as he dug through his mind to find their moves and how to use them. He found Sasuke and Goku moves and saw the training they did to get them and smiled. "They worked hard to get these moves." He said as the smile grew on his face and got a fire in his eyes. "I'll train twice as hard no I'll train three times as hard so I grow up to be like them and my father."

Dante and Kurama smiled in his head seeing him want to train. "Ok ama we need to train you in the basics of their moves then you can get onto the advanced stuff." Dante said as sat in the chair that was in his head." Hey Dante where did you get all the stuff in my head?" Amaterasu asked genrally confused. "I don't know it was here when I got here." He said as he yawned.

Amaterasu just blinked at his anwser and shrugged. "Ok good enough for me." He said as took a leaf off the ground. He need to work on his chakra nature manipulation to do the chidori and the Futon style: Rasenshurien. "Ok Kurama you were with my dad his whole life so how do I do wind manipulation?" He asked Kurama. Kurama nodded and gave him the insturctions. Amaterasu nodded and did as he was told and put the leaf between his palms. He sat there for more than seven hours train and only` managed a small cut in the leaf. He was lightly panting his chakra levels were off the charts when he was born so he had enough to spare.

"How did dad do this?" Amaterasu asked himself as he racked his brain for the answer. He then remembered what he could do. He put his hands in a sign that would be familiar to any of his father's friends and enemys. "Kage bushin no justu!" He yelled as over a hunderd appered. He smirked as he went to a tree and kicked it letting all the leaves down. "Ok clones take a leaf and get to work!" He yelled to his clones with a smile on his face. "Yes sir!" Was heard all around the field then the clones as they all grabbed a leaf and got to work.

Five hours as past since the creation of the clones. They were all still working hard on the train managing cuts and not full tears in the leaf. Amaterasu was tired and was looking at all his clones. He was happy untill he saw one sleeping this got him mad. He walked up to the clone and kick it making it go away. Once it was gone he got it memories his eyes widen. "Wait he was done with the leaf why did'nt he make himself dissapear?" He asked himself as he dispelled the clones in groups of tens.

"Thank God that clones are a thing." Ama said with a sigh as he forgot to put his tent out so he was going to sleep in a tree. He sat in the tree and closed his eyes waiting for the next day.

The next moring Amaterasu was awoken by someone he didn't know that was poking him with a stick. It was a girl his age she had long brown hair, pure white eyes say she was either blind or a hyuga. Amaterasu blushed hard seeing this beautiful girl.

"Hello why are you blushing?" The girl asked as she stared at his getting up in his face. Ama blushed even more and fell out the tree and hit his head. "Oooowwww." He groaned as he had his face in the ground. The girl, Kurama, and Dante were sitting there laughing at him. 'Shut up!' He yelled at the two in his head as the girls was still laughing.

She was laughing so hard that she ended up falling out the tree too. Amaterasu was out of the ground by then and saw her and started to laugh. She got mad and threw the stick she had and it hit his face. He rubbed the part the stick hit him and looked at her. They ended up staring at each other Amaterasu blushing the whole time. "Um hi I'm Amaterasu Uzumaki-Son." He said he held his hand out while looking away blushing. "I'm Haruhi Hyuga." She said as she shook his hand and raised her eyebrow at his blush.

"Why does your name sound familiar?" She asked him as she looked back at him. "I am the Hokage's son." He said as he smiled at her with the blush still there. "Really so you are the sickly Hokage son I heard about." She said as she looked him over. "I'm not sickly anymore I just didn't feel like being in public I like being at home with my fam." He got up and streched and picked her up on her feet.

"So what is the great Hokage's son doing out here all by himself?" She asked as she wiped the dirt off her clothes. "I left the village." He said as he popped his bones trying to get the kink out. "What why would you leave you are the Hokages son you had everything I could dream of!" She yelled. This caused Amaterasu to cover his ears making sure they dont burst. "I needed to leave damn my ears are ringing now." He said as he shook his head." She looked at him with a confused look. "What do you mean you had to leave?" She asked as she blushed because she yelled so loud.

"I'm Amaterasu Uzumaki-Son the Sparda reincarnation there is a responsibilty to that name I must hunt down demons and kill them but I need weapons first." He said as a smirk grew on his face but became embarrassed at the end. "You could of got weapons back in the village you dumb nut." She said with a blank face. "No these are special weapons demon weapons two of them are in this world." He said as She gained a even more confused look. "So you are saying there are different worlds, are you sure you're not on drugs?" She asked as she gave him a look saying he was crazy. "No I'm not woman you know you're annoying you so lucky you're cute." He said as he covered his mouth and blushed hard. Haruhi had a smirk on her face, but if you looked close you could see her cheeks was a little pink. "Oh Ama-kun you like what makes me a woman?" She asked as she pushed her breast together and pushed them in his face.

Amaterasu's was fully red like a tomato as he looked at them and had a giant nosebleed. "Man that was my favorite shirt." Haruhi said as she started to drag him to her camp that she had setup. She saw a backpack and thought it was his so she grabbed it and took with her to the camp.

Five hours had past and Amaterasu started to wake up and come to. "God damn it why did dad show me ecchi ecchi." He said as he stood up and looked around to see he was in a tent next to his backpack. "Guess that Haruhi girl brought me to her tent she is pretty cool." He said as he grabbed his bag and walked out the tent and looked around as he stratched his head. "Where the hell is she." He said as he smelled something bad. He smelled under his arm and almost threw up. "I smell horrible I need to bath in a stream." He said as he started to jump from tree to tree looking for a stream. He found one and was happy he found one, but blushed one he saw Haruhi bathing.

"Oh God no she is bathing and i can't look away." He said as he closed his eyes but kept peeking each time to look at her even more. HE got out the tree quietly and tried to tip toe away. Then his foot got caught in something as he flipped up as his foot was caught in rope as he hung upside down. "OH God damn it she just had to didn't she." He said as she walked to him wrapped up in a towel. "Well well well look what we have here someone trying to peak on little ol me." Haruhi said as she but her hand on her hip. "What no it's not like that I smell bad so I just wanted to take a bath that is why I have my bag on my back it has my clothes and soap." Amaterasu said as he tried to cut the ropes with chakra and failing at it. "Come on I can do wind manipulation but I can't cut rope with chakra." HE said as he got a idea and used wind chakra to cute the rope and fell down and fell Haruhi's towel. "Hello kitty cat." He said as Haruhi blushed and kicked him in the face with chakra as he got lauched into a tree. "Owwwww." He groaned out as the two in his head had a giant bucket of popcorn enjoying the show. "Good for nothing pervert." She said as she walked back to the sream and put her clothes on.

"God she can kick hard is she related to aunty Sakura and aunty Chichi." He said as he washed himself and touched the giant bump on his head then winced. He kept washing as he washed his gi too as it was his only and he loved it. "You know I'm bored as shit I need to do something about it." He said as he got out and started to dry himself off. He felt something in the back of his head telling him to go somewhere feeling it was like a weapon. Dante told him how it would feel if it was Rebellion or Ebony and Ivory it felt like Rebellion. "You know maybe I should bring Haru-chan with me." He said as he put his clothes on and stopped randomly. "Did I just call her Haru-chan?" He asked himself as he blushed hard and shook his head. "No I deffinatley call her Haru-chan." He said as he walked back to the camp to see her sleep. He smiled adn rubbed heer head. Haruhi smiled in her sleep and leaned into his hand.

"This is so cute." He said as she started to wake up, but he didn't notice it until she looked at him with a blush. "Um Ama-kun what are you doing?" She asked as Amaterasu jumped back and fell on his ass. "Oh Haru-chan I was just going to um um um ok fine I was rubbing your head and basically playing with your hair." He said as he looked down and had a giant blush on his face that made him look llike a tomato. "Oh ok you can do it if you want." She sadi as his eyes widen and he smiled. "You know I wanted to ask you did you want to come with me to get one of my weapons Rebellion?" He asked her as he smiled wider and stood up and helped her up. "Yeah that seems like fun so where is it Ama-kun?" She asked as the both of them started to put the tent back in her storage scroll that she had. "It's not that far it should be in a cave about ten fifteen minutes from here." He said as he grabbed his bacpack and she grabbed her backpack as they startd walking in the way of the sword.

"So why do you even want tofind all the weapons they are probaly just some dusty old weapons." She said as Dante started yelling saying his weapons weren't dusty and old as Amaterasu kept his laughter in Kurama on the other hand not so much. "Well I don't think they are besides I have a responsablity I'm a demon and devil hunter now so I need to get those weapons because they are the most effective to kill them with." HE said as he smiled adn walked up to the cave entrace. "So the great Rebellion is in this cave well might as well see why this is a big deal." Haruhi said as the both of them walked in not nowing the danger ahead of them.

 **Hey Guys sorry for the hold up with this chapter I had christmas and a bad righter block so here you go Coming next is chapter three The Begings of the Devil hunter Amaterasu Sparda**


	3. The Devil Hunter Amaterasu Sparda

Chapter Three The beginning of the Devil Hunter Amaterasu Sparda

The moment that Haruhi and Amaterasu walked in the cave they knew something was off about the cave like they couldn't explain it, but it was weird. They looked around the cave itself trying to see any hints of the sword Rebellion. "Do you really think it's in here?" Haruhi asked as she started to get a little scared of this dark cave. "I kow it's here it's not much farther." Amaterasu said as he moved some rocks to see a new entrace to a secret part of the cave. "Bingo." He said as he crawled through the hole that was made and stood up as Haruhi was crawling behind.

He picked Haruhi up and smiled as she blushed. "Put me down you jerk." She said as she kicked and pouted to be let down. He nodded and sat her down softly as he felt the pull to Rebellion getting stronger and stronger. "Come on Haru-chan it's close to here." He said as he started to run faster and faster. "Wait Ama-kun wait for me." Haruhi sadias she started to run with him as they came across Rebellion. She was stuck in a stone in the middle of the room.

"Yes my first weapon I want to saviour this moment." He said as he walk towards Rebellion and grabbed her by the handle and pulled her out of the rock. He smiled as he knew how to summon and unsummon Rebellion. He opened his hand as Rebllion didn't fall it dissapered.

"Wait Ama-kun where did Rebellion go it dissapered." Haruhi said as she looked around for it. Amaterasu laughed and hugged Haruhi tight and spun her around. "We did Haru-chan we got one of my weapons yay." He said as Haruhi smiled and laughed as he spun her around. Her laughter was contagious and Amaterasu started laughing as the two celebrated.

Just then as Ama finished spinning Haruhi around blood started leaking from her mouth. "Ama-kun." She said as she passed out and fell. His eyes were wide as he couldn't move. "Haru-chan." He said quietly as he saw the blood pool under. He looked up to see a thing not even human as it had a blade covered in Haruhi's blood. "You you damn demon you hurt Haru-chan." He said softly as his body started shaking violentl. He then looked up at the demon as his crimson eyes started glowing darly. "You KILL MY HARU-CHAN!" He yelled as Rebellion appered in his hand and he was already infront of the demon as he sliced it in half.

He looked at the demon sliced body with cold dark eyes. "You deserve to die slower you are lucky I was in rage." He said as he opened his hand and Rebellion went back as he walked next to Haruhi. He flipped her over as he saw the wound the demon made. He looked at it as he did hand signs as his hands glowed green and her wound started to heal. He sat there waiting to see if she would wake up hoping she did. "Come on Haru-chan I just got you I don't want to lose you." He said as he started crying as his tears hit her cheek.

He had his eyes closed as he felt a hand that wasn't his own go up against his cheek. "You know if getting hurt caused you to cry I wonder how it would be if I leave." Haruhi said weakly as she smiled at him. "Haru-chan." He said as he hugged her tight and looked at her and kissed her deeply. Her eyes widen as they slowly closed again as she kissed him back. After five minutes they broke the kiss as a little salive trail was left from the kiss. "Haru-chan I know we just met and it may be sudden but, I love you." He said as he grabbed her hand and picked her up. "I feel the same Ama but don't you have to go to diffrents worlds so why won't you forget me?" She asked as he got out of the cave and into the sunlight.

"I promis to you on everything on my life that I will never forget you and I'll visit when I can." He said as he kissed her softly and smiled feeling her kiss back. "Ok Ama-kun I trust you babe." She said with a smile as she poked his nose. "Ok babe you need to go back to the village this is too hard for you." HE said as Haruhi got mad. "What do you mean I need to be by your side the whole time you ae still here." She said as she got out of his arms and stared at him deadly. "Babe I know but you saw what happened to you I don't want it to happen to you again." HE said as he hugged her and held her tightly. She sighed sadly as she knew he was right and she hated it. "Alright I will go back but please be safe and just don't forget me." She said as he nodded and kissed her again as she started to walk back to the village, well not before Ama slipped a fly thunder god in her backpack.

"Alright she is gone what is next Dante?" He asked as he started walking in a random derection with his bag on his back. 'Wow now you talk to us I getting the feeling you didn't like us.' Dante said as Ama facedpalmed hard. "I hate you for calling me mini you I like Kurama he is like a uncle." He said as the fox nodded with a smirk as Dante had a anime raincloud over his head looking like a dumbass. " **Ok little kit we need to find the secon devil weapon and Dante is being a cry baby let's go to the next village."** Kurama said as Amaterasu nodded to his head as he smiled and started to fly off to the next village. "Ok so the next village is the sand village to my knowledge." He said as he flew faster looking like a blur to many that were walking on the ground.

'Yeah it is that is where the next thing you need to grab is.' Dante said as Ama nodded and looked at the ground as it started to turn into sand as he smirked. "Ok now it is time to get Ebony and Ivory I think they are gonna be my new girls." He said as Kurama and Dante laughed a little. "Hey what's so funny you two?" He asked as they smiled evily. " **Oh nothing kit only wondering how your Haru-chan will feel about that."** Kurama said as Ama blushed hard and started to day dream about his Haru-chan and it got perverted real fast.

Dante and Kurama laughed at his daydream, 'Oh Ama-un you're so big.' Dante said as they laughed harder. **"Oh Haru-chan you're so tight."** Kurama said as they laughed harderto the point they were crying. "SHUT UP YOU BASTARDS!" He yelld as his face was completely red as he flew faster.

It took him about a hour but he was in the sand village. "Welp it's time to see uncle Gaara." Amaterasu said as he walked through the gates of the village. He was happy as he waved to all the people there. He ended up seeing a homeless familiy as it made him sad. There was a mom, a dad and two kids one is a girl one is a boy.

He felt for them so he had a idea. "Ok you guy there should be a giant peice of land or sand here go there tonight and I'll have a huge surpise for you now if you know more homeless families go tell them ok?" Amaterasu asked them as they nodded and smiled, but before they left Ama needed to ask them a question. "Hey what your name?" He asked as they stopped and looked at him.

"Ok I'm Conner this is my wife Kanime and this is Jason and Ashely." The dad or know as Conner said as they nodded and smiled. "Ok I'm Amaterasu Uzumaki-Son." He said as he smiled and gave them a sack of Ryo. "Use this to buy better clothes and you beter spoil Ashely and Jason." He said as he rubbed the kids heads. Not a lot of people knew this but Ama loved kids to death the main reason why he help the girl was only five. He bowed to him and took his family to the store and to spread the news.

"Ok now to see uncle Gaara." He said as he ran to the kazakage office. He went in the front desk and smiled. "I'm here to see Gaara." He said as the person at the front frowned. "You shouldn't disrespect Lord Kazakage like that." The woman said as she looked at him. "But if you need to see him then ok what is your name?" She asked as she smiled. "My name is Amaterasu Uzumaki-Son." She nodded and eyes widen a bit when he said his last name. "Right away sir." She said as Ama stopped her and smiled.

"Just becasue of my name don't treat me like that right now I'm just a guy that want's to see Kazakage-sama." He said as she nodded and let him go to his office. He smiled as he knocked on the door asking for entrace to the room. "Come in." Said a voice from behind the door which he knew belonged to his uncle Gaara. "Ohhhhhh unnncllee Gaaaaaaraaaa." He sung out as he kicked the door open. "The awesome have arrived." He said as he looked around he saw uncle Gaara, and Kankaro, and Temari. "Sup guys I'm here." He said as he walked up to them and smiled.

Temari hugged am as his face was pushed in her breasts. "Son of a biii." He couldn't finish his sentance as he had a nosebleed and was knocked out again. "I was right he is a perv." Temari said as Gaara chuckled and Kankaro laughed.

It was about thrithy minutes later and Ama started to wake up from his blood lost. "I hate when girls do that." He said as he wiped his nose and looked at them as they all had smirks on their face. "I hate all of you especially you Temari-chan." He said as he got another tiny nosebleed and giggled a litte. "Don't get all pervy on us Ama." Temari said as she giggled at Ama's reaction.

"Shushhyy woman it's your fault." Amaterasu said as he poked her forehead. "And it's also these big things fault." He said as he groped her big boobs. "You little perv!" She yelled as she punched him in the face and she had a giant blush. "Worth it." He said as he stood up and smirked. "Damn Ama has more balls than everyone in the village." Kankaro said as he laughed when one of Ama's teeth fell out.

"Yup he is special." Gaara said as he looked at Ama as he stood up and stretched. "Ok Ama what are you here for?" Gaara asked as Ama stood up and looked at him. "Do you have to strange devices one that is black the other white?" He asked as Gaara nodded and pushed a button under his desk as a wall moved show the strange things the village has collected over the years.

"Yes those are it." He said as he grabbed them as he got a jolt of power as they glowed showing they went to him. "Ama what the hell happened why are they glowing?" Temari asked as she covered her eyes as the shine was a little to bright. "These are Ebony and Ivory." He said as he spinned them around on his fingers. "These are pistols and they are the best."

It was just then there was a roar from a unknow thing. "The fuck was that Gaara?" Kankaro asked as he got his puppet out and Temari got her fan. "I don't know but it is coming to threaten my village it must be destroyed." Gaara said as they were about to go but Amaterasu stopped them.

"Guys you do too much already so let me handel this." He said as he left but before he did he did something Gaara and Kankaro but deffinetly Temari wont forget. He smacked her ass and kissed her. "Pay back is a bitch but it can be great." He said as he jumped out the windon only to hear Gaara and Kankaro laugh and hear Temari yell his name. "Welp she maybe doing that later but more sexy." He said as he did a evil laugh.

He made it there instanly with Rebellion in his hand with Ebony in the other. What he saw almost made him go ape shit. It was Ashely crying over the body of her dead Father with a demon going behind her. "NO I WON'T LET YOU!" He yelled as his hair turned white and he had a type of demon body everything except for his face was not covered showing his new hair. He was behind it as he shoot it in the head with Ebony. He looked at the girl as he heard the roar againg to see a giant fire demon and a giant wall behind it.

"Well well well looks like the big bad fire horse wants to play it's about time I take you to the glue factory." He said as he ran up to it with Rebillion as he swiped at it. It flinched showing he did damage but the Minatore punched him and sent him to a sand wall. "Man you're tough you know I'm gonna let the music beat you." He said as he took his phone out and started to play a rap song someone made for his dad.

"Who am I Kimimoro bitch of the sound five with bones had as stones face I suicide I'll slay you'll suffer from Sasuke's sorrow than I'll be gone in a yellow flash like MINATO!" He yelled at the ended as he took a flying thunder God kunai and threw it at a demon as he appered above him. "I go harder than Jugo's fist." He said as he punched the demon as his hand was covered in water chakra. Hey Kurama made him train in his sleep so he couldn't help but know more.

The demon went back a little but it was noticable. "Spittin grand fireballs but you know this you know six the tailess tailed beast boy I'm not you, bringing flames hotter than my AMATERASU!" He yeled as his eyes tuned into Sasuke's mangeyko Sharingan as it shot out Amaterasu flames at the demon maing it burn and not help him. He couldn't take the flames as it burned him too death.

"Man the song didn't even finish and you're dead." He said as the demon body turned into black dust making it not come back. A white orb was standing in the demons place. 'Ama grab it trust me you'll like it.' Dante said as Ama nodded and grabbed the orb as a pack like thing with red sticks in it appered on his back.

'Ahh Lucifer one of my old devil arms well look at that Ama you are becoming more and more like me.' Dante said as Ama's eyes twitched as his white hair went back to normal and his devil armor went away. "Man that sucked and I hope that won't happen not to destroy that thing." He said as he looked at the hells gate.

He started to throw the red sticks at the gate knowing what they do. He ended up making a hearth withe T and A in the middle standing for Temari and Amaterasu. Teamri blushed hard again as Kankaro couldn't help but laugh. "Yes I am a lucky man to be in C.R.A." He said as he snapped his fingers and the heart blew up one bye one keeping T and A in the middle.

"Heheheh I love you Temari-chan." He said under his breath as he looked behind him and saw Ashely and Temari. He blushed hard when she pecked his lips as he was as her height. He looked at Ashely as he picked her up and hugged her because she was crying. "Shhhh shhhh shh it's ok ok." He said as he held her tight keeping her close to him not letting go. "He doesn't want you to be like this he wants you to be ok." He said as he rubbed her head as she nodded and hugged him back.

"Thanks papa." She said as Ama eyes widen and smiled as he started to cry. "Yeah you are welcome daughter." He said as Temari smiled at the beautifal scene. He placed her down as he saw her run back to her mom and brother. "That was nice of you Ama-kun." Temari said as she walked next to Ama and kissed his cheek. "I know I'm happy I did Tema-chan." He said as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and brought her closer.

"I love you Temai." He said as he kissed her deeply and smiled in the kiss as he felt her kiss him back. The kiss lasted ten minutes but Temari stopped it when she felt Ama grope her butt. "Don't get touchy Mr." She said as she pecked his forehead. "Alright alright but you know you liked it." He said as he felt a tug on his pant to see a different kid.

"Mister what is your name?" The kid asked as he looked at him. "My name I guess you can call me this." He saidas he closed his eyes and made a house big enough to fit tons of famlies. "You can call me Amaterasu Sparda the Devil hunter!" He yelled out to the whole village as they cheered his name out of respect.

"You know Ama-kun I think I may do that with you come to my house in a hour." She whispered in his ear as she grabbed his crotch. "Meep." Was the onlty thing he could say to he as he face was redder than a tomato. A all the homeless people all moved into their new house Ama made for them and Ama was walking into Temari's house only to see candles and rose petals on the floor.

"I'm scared and happy that I'm doing this hope Tema-chan don't hurt me to bad." He said as he followed the rose petal to a door that said. 'Open up to be surpised.' Dante said as him and Kurama had the popcorn ready for the show that was going to go down. 'Bastards don't talk at all during this I want to see what would happen and not yell at you during sex.' Ama said as he sighed and opened the door and went inside the room only to be shocked and kinda horny.

Temari was sitting on the bed with a see through bra on and see though panties. "Do you like your surpise Ama-kun." She said as Ama sat there with a boner and a nosebleed. "Holy shit I'm having fun tonight." He said as he couldn't hear Dante and Kurama because they were knocked out with nose bleeds.

A smirk made it's way to Amaterasu's face as he saw the beauty that was Temari in see through clothing. "I love your surpise baby." He said as he got on the bed with her and started to kiss her passionately.

(Lemon time kiddies if you don't want to see Ama and Temari get it on skip on ahead)

The kiss was filled with passion on both ends loving each other. Ama licked Temari's bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth. Temari opened her mouth slightly as she was still kinda nervous since when she dated Shika nothing like this had ever happened between them. Ama slipped his tounge in her mouth and swirled his tounge in her mouth tasting every inch of her mouth. She moaned a little and wrapped their tounges together. He pulled her tounge in her mouth as he blushed feeling her move it around to taste him.

He broke the kiss as a little saliva tail was left fom the kiss. Ama didn't stop as he groped her breasts with one hand whle using the other one to take her bra off. She moans softly as his hands rubbing against her nipple felt great. Once her bra came off Ama licked his lips. "I can't believe I have you to myself I'm lucky." He said as he ran his tounge over her hard pink nipples. She moaned again as his tounge was soft and it went between her right and left nipple.

"Amaterasu stop teasing me I want you inside of me." She moaned out as Ama was sucking on her nipples now. He took her nipples out his mouth as it made a little pop noise. "Tema-chan you don't have to do this it's not right if you're forcing yourse." He couldn't even finish his sentence as she kissed him again. "Ama-kun don't think that ok so don't worry besides I love you and I need to lose my virginty." She said as she blushed hard as Ama laughed and smiled wide.

"Alright Tema-chan I will but we must prepare." He said as he kissed her from her lips all the way to her panties. He smiled and took her panties off as her smell hit him. She smelled amazing as it was sweet smell of flowers to him. He looked at it as a patch of dusty blond hair was above it. "Hehe cute." He said as he kissed her outer lips and smiled as he felt her shiver from pleasure.

"Tema-chan just sit back and relax I'm gonna make you cum from my tounge." He said as he rubbed her slit and licked her outer lips. She moaned as it had been a while since she herself as touched herself down there. "Mhhhh Ama-kun." She moaned out as Ama was having a great time tasting her outer lips. "Ok enough teasing I shall do as I promised." Amateraasu said as he used his fingers to spread her pussy open and had a look at the inside of her.

"Man it's so pink I'm gonna love this." He said as he slipped his tounge in her lower area as he smiled at the taste. Temari moaned feeling his tounge enter her sacred area as nobody was man enough or close enough to do this to her. He started to swirl his tounge around her area as he looked for her sweet spot or g-spot. When she felt his tounge cross a certain part of her she moaned louder than before since her g-spot was just touched.

'Bingo.' Ama thought as he countinuosly licked that same spot to give her the most pleasure. She moaned louder and louder as her walls tightened around his tounge as she was close to cumming. "Oh fuck Ama-kun I'M CUMMING!" She yelled as she squirted her juices on his tounge and in his mouth. He drunk the cum she had released as the taste was bitter sweet but he loved it.

She was panting as she saw Ama come up with a giant smirk as he licked his lips. "You know that tasted amazing I may want more later." He said as he realized he had most of his clothes except for his shirt on. "Ama-kun it's not fair I'm naked you still have your clothes on take them off." Temari said as Ama nodded as he took his pants and boxer off as he was as hard as a rock and he was ten inches.

"Wow Ama-kun." She said as Amaterasu blushed as hard as Hinata did when she saw Naruto. "You're so big." She said as rubbed it a little bit. Ama blushed more and moaned a little. "Tema-chan your hands are so soft." He moaned out as she moved her hands faster. "Hehehe Ama-kun seems like you'll be moaning my name." Temari said as a smirk appered on her face as she licked his head. "Tem-chan stop teasing me." Ama said as he blushed hard as he moaned her name. "Why should I Ama?" She asked as she licked the pre cum coming out of his cock.

"Please Tema-chan I need your mouth." He said as he blushed harder and harder seeing her lick it up. "Ok Ama-kun since you asked so nicely." She said as she slowly put it in her mouth. She was only able to fit five inches in her mouth as it was too big. She started to bob her head as evertime it went back she made a gagging noise that turned Ama on even more.

"Tema-chan fuck." He could'nt even make full sentences as he closed his eyes as he was stuck in too much pleasure from her. Ama was smiling as he grabbed the back of Temari's head and forced the rest of his cock down her throat. She was surpised and it hurt a little but still tasted great as she cried a little. "I'm sorry Tema-chan I can't help it." He said as he started to thrust in her mouth as he was pretty close to cumming already.

She started to hum and play with his balls as she felt his cock twitch in her mouth The vibrations sent him over the edge as he moaned louder than before. "Fuck Tema-chan I'm Cumming!" He yelled as he pulled out his whole cock except for her tip as he cummed hard in her mouth as he kept moaning. Temari was surpised at how much cum came out of him but she drunk most of it as some leaked out the side of her mouth.

"Holy shit." He said as he started panting as he was tired,but was still hard as hell. "Come on Ama-kun I know you're not out of the game that fast this will be the last time till you come back for you to be inside of me." Temari said as she got doggy style and spread her lower lips for him to get a clear look.

'Why meeee.' He said in his brain as he was tired as hell but he knew he had to please her. "Fine Tema-chan I will take your virginity." He said as a giant smirk went on his face as he crwaled to her. He licked her one more time as he rub his cock against her entrace. Once he felt his cock was covered well enough in her love jucies he slowly put his cock in her till he hit her barrier

She moaned at his size and her moaned at her tightness. "Tema-chan I'm gonna do this fast ok so it doesn't hurt that much ok." He said as he saw her nod. "Ok three two one." Once he reached one he shoved his cock deeper in her as it broke her hyme and hit her womb. "Oh shit." She said as it hurt and felt good too. Ama held her hands as he didn't move so she could get use to.

Five minutes have past as she was used to his size now. "Ok Ama you can move now." She said as he nodded and started to thrust a little. She moaned lightly and gripped his hands. "Ama-kun go faster." She said as he went faster moving more as e moaned a little louder as her tightness was getting somehow more tight. "Temari-chan you're so tight." He said as he went harder and harder. She moaned louder as he started to rub her clit for her.

"Oh god Ama-kun." She moaned out as he smirked and sucked on different parts of her neck making multiple hickeys on her. "More Ama-kun more!" She yelled out as she was getting closer and closer to cumming and so was he. "Ama-kun I'm so close go faster harder deeper." She said as her tounge hung out her mouth with a kinda slutty look. "Alright Tema-chan." He said as he did what she said and it ended up making him get close.

"Ama-kun I'm cumming!" She yelled out as her was tightend around his cock and a rush of her juices drenched his cock. "Shit I'm cumming too." He groaned out as he pulled out and stated to cum all over her stomach. Ama sighed as he layed down panting hard. "God that was amazing." Temari saida sshe layed next to Ama and kissed his cheek. "Yeah but I cant feel anything." He said as he kissed her softly and poked her forehead.

(Lemon is over Kiddies you can enjoy the story but you should read it I put my time into this)

"Ok fine I was gonna ask for another round but it's up to you and you did great for your age." She said as she kissed him again. He kissed her back and rubbed her side. "Aren't you scared that this might be rape?" Ama asked as she raised her eyebrow. "Did you enjoy it." She asked as he nodded like crazy. "Well it's not rape and besides you came on me and you did say you love me so it's your fault." She said as he smirked. "I guess you're right Tema-chan." He said as he kissed her again and again. She giggled which sound heavenly to Ama.

"Alright well I need sleep night babe." He said as he kissed her one last time and started to fall asleep. "Night Ama-kun." She said to him but he was already sleep in his mind talking to the now awake Kurama and Dante. 'Ama details how was it was it tight loose did you cum fast.' Dante asked all these strange questions till Ama had enough and punched him in the face.

" **Dante you are a dumbas like Ama said man well Ama I hoped you had fun but why would you cheat on Haruhi?"** Kurama asked as Ama laughed. "I'm not cheating on her because I'm in C.R.A which means I can have multiple wives." He said as he got a little nosebleed. 'He is gona go overboard isn't he?" Dante asked Kurama as he nodded and sighed. **"This is Ama we are talking about he is more like that peverted hermit than his own father."** Kurama said as he sighed louder to get Ama out of day dream. "Oh so why am I here guys?" He asked as he smiled and sat down.

'I found the next weapon me and Kurama will open a portal to the next universe.' Dante said as Ama nodded. "Ok just do it tomorrow I want to say bye to everyone and Haru-chan." He said as they nodded. "Ok guys well I need to sleep bye." He said as he tried to leave but couldn't. **"Ama you need to train with Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory so get to work and Dante needs to help you with his styles."** Kurama said as Ama raised his eyebrow.

"Styles what the hell do you mean." He said as Dante sighed and walked up to Ama and poked his forehead. 'Ok Ama I want you to hit me with your strongest punch.' Dante said as Ama nodded and punched Dante making his head move. 'Ok good Ama now hit me againg but I'm gonna use one of my styles.' He said as he did a little movment. 'Royal Guard now hit me.' Dante said as Ama nodded again and puched him only this time dante blocked his hand.

'Royal Gaurd release.' Dante said as he pushed his hand forward hitting Ama in the stomach making blood come out his mouth and launching him back. "Gahh what the hell." Ama said as he wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up but was shaking a little. 'That was the style Royal Guard and that was only the first level, the more demons you kill the more I will teach you.' Dante said as Ama nodded and smiled.

'There are four styles we have Royal Guard, Trickster, Gunslinger, and Swordmaster.' He said as Ama nodded. 'I will teach you the first level to each of these stlyes just don,t get too happy Ama these styles are hard to learn.' He said as Ama smiled and jumped up and down. "Hell yeah more training lets get started." He said as he cracked his neck adn popped his bones.

The rest of the night Ama was training with Dante not realizing the plan that Kurama had for Ama.

The next morning Ama was waking up sore as hell from training in his mind it somehow still hurt his real life body. He sat up and looked outside to see that the sun was out. "Damn how long was I asleep." He said as he looked around to see Temari wasn't there. "Man where is she?" He asked himself as he saw a note he grabbed it and started to read it. "Hi Ama-kun sorry I couldn't stay with you I had to leave I got a job to do so sorry baby see you later xoxo." He read out with a smile he saw a kiss mark on the paper.

'Ama you know you are lucky to have those girls' Dante said as Ama nodded with a bigger smile. "Yeah I'm so lucky and maybe I will have more." He said as he went to her shower and grabbed his soap and clothes out his bag and started to take a shower. "Man I need this." He said as he started to wash his hair. He was done and started to dry his body off and looked in the mirror and to see his hair got a little more white.

"Man I look badass." He said as he smirk as he felt Kurama and Dante shake their heads. He finished brushing his teeth and had a cup of Ramen in Temari's microwave. "Man I need to help her with this stuff when I get back I'm gonna treat her like a queen." He said as he started to eat the ramen and smiled. He walked out the house with his dirty clothes in his bag and his bag on his back.

"Man alright it's time to see Ashely and tell her and uncle goodbye man I hate I have to leave today." He said as he walked to masion he made last night. "That house took so much energy took so much out of me like I don't even know why it worked I thought of it and it was there." He said as he siled and saw the masion and walked inside. He walked to the front were they already had someone working there and it was someone he knew it was Temari. "Tema-chan you work here?" He asked as he pecked her lips.

"Yeah I know I like it here the smiling face of what you did Ama-kun." She said as he nodded and smiled at the kid running around the place. "Yeah but do you know where Ashely is I want to say bye to her." HE said as he facepalmed and kissed her again. "Sorry babygirl I'm leaving today so I want to say I love you and I'll see you when I get back ok." He said as she sighed and frowned. "Ok Ama-kun I love you too just don't be gone for that long." She said as he smiled wide and kissed her nose. "Don't worry I'll visit I promise ok." He said with a even bigger smile.

"Ok and she is in the cafateria and I will see you off baby." She said as she gave him one more kiss and smiled as she pointed to the room she was in. "Thanks Team-chan." He said as he walked into the room and smiled seeing Ashely eating lunch with her brother. He walked behind her and put his finger on his lip telling her brother to shush. He nodded as Ama covered her eyes and smiled wider. "Guess who." He said as she gasped and turned around with a smile.

"Papa." She said as she jumped up and hugged him. "Hey babygirl." He said as he hugged her and rubbed her back. He looked and saw Jason smiling at the two. "Come on you get up here." He said as Jason ran up and hugged his leg as Ama picked him up and put him on his shoulders. "How are you two today?" He asked as the two smiled and laughed a little. "We are good papa." They said at the same time this made Ama smile at the two.

"That's nice I'm happy that you two are happy now are you two done eating?" He asked as the two nodded as he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Ok come on it's time for us to have some fun." He said as they smiled and shouted out yay. He walked out with them in his arms as he walked around the village as people praised him. "Look papa they are all cheering for you." Jason said as he nodded and sighed.

"Yeah I know, but I don't deserve it." Ama said as they looked at him weird. "What do you mean papa you do deserve it you saved us from that thing." Ashely said as he nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah I guess you are right thank you two ok so what do you two want to do?" He asked as they smiled. "Ice cream!" They yelled as Ama raised a eyebrow and shook his head.

"Didn't you two just eat your breakfast." He said as the two nodded. "Yeah but ice cream papa can we please have some." Ashely said as she gave Ama her puppy dog eyes. "My only weakness ok ice cream it is." He said as the two cheered and pointed to the ice cream shop they had in the village. He walked over there and ordered the two ice cream. "How much will it be?" Ama asked as the man shook his head. "You saved our village so the least I can do is make the ice cream free." He said as Ama smiled.

"Thanks really I'll pay you back I promise." Ama said as he gave the two the ice cream and walked out with them walking behind him. "Ok so ice cream and what now guys?" He asked as they got a good idea. "Toys." They said as Ama nodded and walked to the toy store. "Ok you guys give me your ice creams and go get what you want." He said as they nodded and gave him the ice cream and ran in the store. "Hehehe they wouldn't mind." He said as he got a lic of Ashely's chocolate and Jason's vanilla ice cream.

Ten minutes past and Ama was getting worried but was happy that thye walked in front of him with five toys each. "Nice choices guys and sorry your ice cream melted." He said as he lied he ate the ice cream don't judge him he was hungry. "It's ok we got toysss." Jason said as he shook them with a smile. "Ok let go pay for this." He said as he payed for it.

They did a ton of things that day they play, ate food together and got some for their mom, they went to the park, and got more ice because Ama couldn't live with the guilt. This last till the nigt time were Ama had to leave and go to the next universe.

He had they in his arms as they yawned as they were sleepy. "You guys I need to tell you papa is gonna need to leave for a while." He said as their eyes widen adn they hugged him tight. "Papa don't leave we want you to stay." Ashely said as Jason nodded with her. "I know but I need to there is more people that need my help and I need to do something before I come back so I gave your mom something to use if you want me to come back ok." He said as they nodded adn hugged him tighter.

Ama was in front of the village gate with the people he cared about behind him. "So guys it goodbye." Ama said as Gaara shook his head. "No goodbyesonly see you later." He said as Ama smiled wider and nodded. "Yeah ok guys anything you want to say to me?' He asked as Temari walked up to him and kissed him on more time but it got weird so gaara had to cover the kids eyes not to scar them. He broke the kiss and had a giant smile. "Holy shit." He said as Temari kissed his cheek adn hugged him. "See you Amaterasu." She said as he hugged her back and nodded. "See you Temari." He said as he pulled back to see Gaara and Kankaro.

"OK Ama from me and Gaara we will give you this." Kankaro said as he gave him a scroll. "That scroll is from me it gives you instructions on how to use and make chakra strings and to help you build a puppet." He said as Ama hugged him and put the scroll in his bag. "Thanks Uncle Kankaro." He said just as Gaara started to walk to him.

"Ama I am giving you a scroll on my sand jutsu." He said as Ama eyes widen like crazy. "Wait why me I just why?" HE asked as Gaara smiled and ruffled his hair. "Ama I trust you that you will use my sand for good so I'm giving it to you." Gaara said as Ama stated to cry a little. "Thanks Gaara." He said as he smiled and looked at the kids.

He walked to them and crouched down to their height. "Ok guys papa really does need to leave just know that I love you guys and you mean the world to me." He said as they started to cry a little. They ran and hugged him as they made him fall as he laughed at them. "Papa please come back soon." They said as he nodded and hugged them. He looked at their mom and mouth the words. "Find them a good dad." She nodded at him and smiled at the scene.

HE took them off him much to there sadness. "Well guys it's time for me too go." He said as a orange portal appered in front of him. "I love you guys see ya." He said as he fell backwards in the portal saying his last goodbyes.

 **Yay new Chapter from my lay ass well here you go hope you like it I took my time to make this and the leamon in this story I'm sorry if it's bad I just ya know I can't deal with it like I'm acting like crona so Next Chapter "Your a wizad Ama!"**


	4. You're a wizrd Ama!

Chapter four "Your a wizard Ama!"

Amaterasu had just fell into the portal as he opened his eyes to see that he was falling in the sky. "Oh shit!" He yelled and tried to break his fall by using Royal guard. He landed and it hurt but not that bad. "God damn that hurt so Dante where the hell are we?" Ama asked as DAnte looked at Kurama. **"Well I don't know but I tell that there is a energy here that isn't ki or chakra and it's starting to get absorbed into you Ama."** Kurama said as Ama started to cough and felt drousy. "Son of a bi." he tried to say as he got knocked out again.

Amaterasu groaned and started to wake up. "God damn it again now where am I." He said as he looked around to see he was in a cave. _"_ _ **Hello young boy."**_ A voice said as it made Ama look around like crazy. "What who the hell are you?" He asked as he came upon a figure in the shadows. The figure came out of the shadows showing itselft to be a dragon. "HOLY SHIT YOU ARE A DRAGON!" He yelled out as the dragon gave him a blank look. _**"Yes, I am a dragon my name is Tenshi and you should give your name it's the least you can do for me saving you."**_ He said as Ama nodded. "I'm Amaterasu Uzumaki-Son or better know as Amaterasu Sparda." He said with a smile.

 _ **"Ah no wonder you seem familar you have the blood of Sparda in you see I'm a demon dragon."**_ He said as Ama instanly had Rebellion out. "So you're demon why shouldn't I kill you right now." Ama said as the dragon started to laugh which pissed him off. _**"You must know this child Sparda himself was a demon and his children were half demons the other half angels."**_ Tenshi said as Ama nodded. "Yeah I know that but every other demon that isn't him are evil right." He said as the dragon laughed again.

 _ **"Child not all demons were with mundus when he did what he did to Sparda."**_ Tenshi said as Ama started to let Rebellion fall untill it was gone. "Ok I believe you, but where the hell am I?" Ama asked Tenshi as the dragon sighed. _**"You are in Fiore or in one of the many forests in Fiore."**_ Tenshi said as Ama nodded and started to sit down. "Ok I'm in Fiore I get that but I got a new energy in me it feels weird." He said as Tenshi raised a fake eyebrow. _**"Child do you not know what magic is?"**_ Tenshi asked as Ama nodded his head.

"Yeah I have seen like crappy magicians use magic." Ama said as Tenshi facepalmed or faceclaw. _**"Not that type of magic dumbass I meant the one that went in your body the one that comes from ethernano."**_ Tenshi said as Ama got confused fast. "What in the fuck is ethernano?" Ama asked as Tenshi yet again faceclawed. _**"You my child truly are a dumbass well I shal give you a talk about ethernano and the reason why I brought you here."**_ Tenshi said as Ama nodde in excitment.

Ama regret his choices right now. A hour had past and he was still talking about this. "Ok you old ass dragon tell me why I am here already I understand ethernano enough." He said as Tenshi sighed and looked at Ama dead in the face. _**"I swear kids these days no patience ok Amaterasu how would you like to learn my magic?"**_ Tenshi asked as Ama raised a eyebrow. "Why would I want to learn some old ass dragon's magic." Ama said as Tenshi straight pimped slapped Ama which made Kurama and Dante laugh.

'Fuck both of you.' He thought to the two. 'Love you too Ama.' Dante said as Ama sighed and looked at the dragon. "What the hell was that for you damn dragon?" Ama asked as Tenshi smirked a little. _**"Amaterasu I shall show you what my magic does my magic is Amaterasu dragon slayer magic."**_ Tenshi said as Ama smirked and dusted his shoulders. "Well look at that you named your magic after me you must look up to me." Ama said as Tenshi slapped him again.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled as he had a giant not in his head from the fall. "Show me your damn magic." Ama said as the dragon nodded and got out the cave with ama following. _**"Ok watch and learn Amaterasu."**_ He said as he aimed his mouth at a tree. _**"Amaterasu dragon Roar!"**_ He yelled as the roar sent a tornado of black flames which utterly destoryed the trees and left black flame marks in it's path.

"Dear **mother** of God." Dante, Ama, and Kurama said as they saw what happened to the trees. "That was awesome." Ama said as Kurama and Dante nodded. _**"So Amaterasu Sparda do you want to learn my magic the Amaterasu dragon slayer magic and maybe my sub magic."**_ He said as Ama nodded fast. "Oh hell yeah let's get to work." He said as he felt Tenshi poked his forehead making him sit down.

 _ **"Amaterasu you need to learn how to acess your magic first before you can learn it it may take a year or two you will not be young by the time of this."**_ He said this as Ama smirked wide. "Ok I got some for that." He said as he went in his bag and grabbed a capsule and pressed the button then threw it. "Three two one." He said as a dome popped out of the capsule. "This is the time capsule we can do a year worth of training in three days." He said as Tenshi's eyes widen

 _ **"I have never seen anyrhing like this well Amaterasu for the first year we will work on you getting use to magic, then we shall start woring on you getting into the basics of dragon slayer magic, then we shall see if you are powerful enough to handle my sub class of dragon slayer magic."**_ He said as Ama smiled and nodded. "Yeah ok but, don't call me Amaterasu it's Ama." He said as he walked into the dome waiting for Tenshi.

 _ **'You know I don't think I'm gonna regret taking on this student."**_ Tenshi thought as he walked in the dome to begin him and Ama's training.

(Week one)

"Do I have to write in this journel I mean why?" Ama asked as Tenshi sighed at him. _**"I want you to record your experince with the training and to sum up month of training we do."**_ Tenshi said as Ama sighed but nodded. "Ok fine lets just start." He said as the dragon nodded.

(Month one)

 _'Ok so this dragon has for the past month has been making me read books on the basics of magic the books randomly appered, but I been reading on requip magic it seems helpful so maybe I'll learn it once we are done so this is month one hope it gets better.'_

(Month two)

 _'Dear God this dragon is boring he keeps telling me to meditate I mean I told him about the shadow clones he just said I need to do it without shortcuts well at least in my head Kurama had been helping me control his chakra I'm only able to use the part that harms me not the cool golden one that has and I can only use one tail of it well hopefully I can do better.'_

(Mounth three)

 _'AWESOME today I finally was able to make my magic come out this call for pizza and I was able to get to two tail a week ago oh and Kurama said I will be able to fight him at the end of the first year and Tenshi was surpised when I used magic yeah I'm a boss yeah LIKE A BOSS.'_

(Mounth five)

 _'Nothing cool happened last mouth so I didn't write about it but this month was pretty cool Dante let me train in level two of Trickster because it is my favorite now I can Trick in the aur sweet Kurama stopped my training with his chakra because it was messing with my dragon slayer training oh and Tenshi said I'm gonna learn my first dragon slayer move next month seet see you next month.'_

(Month six)

 _'Oh God this slayer move is so hard I mean I never knew this was hard I mean I tried to do the wing attack I burned my hand like my left hand is covered in bandages lucky I'm right handed oh and Dante showed me this cool thing with Rebellion I can throw her and call her back sweet right he said it's called round trip well I need to rest my hand because the right one is starting to hurt._

(Month eight)

 _'Ok I mesed up my right hand last month I broke it bad with punching Tenshi's scaled those things are hard as fuck, well I did the wing attack it is awesome and cool I was able to break a wall with and I had to fix the wall yeah that sucked well I got to go see you later._

(Month 11)

 _'I got lazy and forgot to write the other months well I say what happened. I ended up learning three now attacks I learned Talon, iron fist, and Amaterasu sword it a sword of black flames awesome and Dante showed me something with Lucifer I have a rose that I can use to blow up all of the spikes so awesome and next week is the week I have to fight Kurama for his chakra I asked why I don't take he said he wanted to see how far I got well time to sleep see ya in the fight.'_

(Inside of his mind)

"Well today is the day man I hope I win." Ama said as he stood up and looed at Kurama. **"You ready Ama if you are come at me."** Kurama said as Ama nodded and lauched at Kurama with Rebellion in hand. He slashed at him with Rebellion, but Kurama didged it and smacked Ama away. Ama hit the ground hard with a thud. "Shit man that hurts I need to be smart." He said as he flew into the air and looked at him with a smirk. "Lucifer," He said as the devil arm came out.

He grabbed two of the spikes from Lucifer and threw them at each side of Kurama's face. He snapped his fingers as the two blew up making Kurama go back which gave Ama enough time to set up three more spikes under him to make him blow up into the air. "I got you now." He said as he threw a thunder God kunai in the air above Kurama and teleported to it. Ama held his right hand out as a blue ball came in his hand as he made it grow bigger and bigger.

"Big ball RASENGAN!" He yelled as he hit Kurama in the back as he went back to the ground dazed from the attack. Ama was in front of him as he used his chakra to grab onto Kurama's chakra as he pulled it out as there as the tug of war started. Ama was having a hard time trying to get Kurama's chakra. He thought he had it, but Kurama was able to get his chakra away from him. **"Is that all you got Ama I thought you changed I guess you are still the weak little human you were when you was young."** Kurama said trying to get Ama mad but not knowing the mistake he made.

Ama looked at the ground as in his thinking about how weak he was. He was alone when he was young his aunts and uncles couldn't always stay with him forcing him to be alone never being able to be with the other kids. He tried but the kids made fun of him and his strange body since he looked skinny a little too skinny he ate too never starved, but to the kids he was just different so weird he wasn't like them so they made him feel bad for not being the same.

"No I'm not I will never be weak again not never AGAIN!" He yelled at the end as he looked up as his muscles started to bulge as his hair started to change colors. His hair spiked up as ii turned golden and his eyes turned teal. "You'll regret saying that Kurama." The now super saiyan Ama **. 'Oh shit.'** Kurama thought as Ama was already in his face as he grabbed him by the snout and was able to launch him back.

Ama was already behind him as he cupped his hands by his side as blue energy start to come into it. "KamehameHA!" He yelled as he sent the wave at him as it burnt his back and left a mark as Ama was under him. "JUST GIVE ME YOUR DAMN CHAKRA!" He yelled as he use his chakra to grab his and pulled on it. He was able to take most of his chakra, but still leaving him with enough to survive.

"Hehehe I win." Ama said as Ama gold hair left him as he started to fall to the ground, but Dante grabbed him last second. 'He did good for how strong you are Kurama.' Dante said as Kurama nodded as he sighed and groaned in pain. **"Yeah I knon I haven't been hurt this bad in a while."** Kurama said as Ama started to snore and dissapper into his dream. 'He is a good, but he's just too cocky.' Dante said as Kurama raised a eyebrow.

 **"Dante you are really not one to talk you are the most cocky out of all of us."** Kurama said as Dante sighed and smiled at the fox.

(Time skippppp)

Two years had past as Ama for some reason still looked the same yeah the same only his hair had gain more white in it. Ama was looking at a dummy as he had a giant smirk on his face. "Amaterasu dragon ROAR!" He yelled as a tornado of black flames launched at the poor dummy as it was destoryed completely nothing was left only the flames. "Yeah that was better than the last what do you think nii-san?" Ama asked his nii-san Tenshi.

 _ **"Yes that was good Ototo, but you know today is day we leave."**_ Tenshi said as Ama nodded and grabbed his bag and walked to the door. Tenshi smiled and followed Ama to the door as he opened it. "So bright it's been a while since we been out here." Ama said as they all nodded their heads and smiled as the saw sun rise. _**"Ok Ototo I want you to go to the nearest town to get what you want."**_ Teshi said as he got a sack of jewles out of his requip space.

"Really thanks nii-san." Ama said as he smiled and laughed as he grabbed the jewel and run to the nearest village. _ **'Ototo you want to show that you are a man, but you're a kid at heart you still want to be what you couldn't be'**_ Tenshi thought as he fell asleep on the ground.

"What will I get first food, food, or food I think food." He said as he walked into a village and smiled to see that the shopes were opened for business. "Yay I see ramen I see and smell it I shall take it." He said as he started to run to the ramen shop and smiled as the smell hit his nostrills. He walked inside to see that ony about five people was here so it was quiet. "Ramen it's ramen nothing can beat it not even training." He said as he asat in a seat and looked at the menu for two seconds and nodded his head.

"I shall have two of each flavors." He said as this shocked everyone that was there. There was twenty-eight flavors and he wanted two of each. "You sure you can handle it kid you seem small." The chef said as Ama smirked and Dante and Kurama sighed. 'Shouldn't havve done that you dumbass.' Dante said as Ama smirk only grew wider. "Fine make it three." He said as the chef sighed and went to work.

(With Tenshi)

Tenshi was sleep on the ground still as a black portal appered behind him making him slowly wake as he saw countless demons come out some that had blades for arms some had blades for legs. _**"Wow mundus must not think that highly of me to send scarecrows to fight me."**_ Teshi said as he swiped his tail and killed half the demons that were there he didn't see the ten scarecrowns above him that was able to get the jump on him and slice his back and hit one of his hearts tubes that sent blood to him which was a fatal wound, but didn't kill him instantly.

He swiped his claws and killed all of them leaving him bleeding black blood as he sighed with a groan of pain. _**"I should of took healing with Sparda now I need to hold out for Ototo."**_ He said as he put pressed down on it to stop the blood and waited for Ama.

(With Ama)

'Ama how did you eat that much?' Dante asked as he and Kurama's mouths were on the ground at the amount of ramen Ama ate. "I don't know I just do." He said as the too just facepalmed and facepawed at the idiot. **"You have your dad love for ramen it's worse since you have your mom appetite."** Kurama said as Ama smiled and laguhed as he started to walk to the forest where Tenshi was since he used most of his money on ramen and two necklaces one was a blue crystal and the other was red which he loved.

"Ya know I hope Tenshi likes the necklace they look beast to me." Ama said as his eyes widen as he felt as he looked at the bleeding form of Tenshi. "NII-SAN!" He yelled as he ran up to him and his snout held it. "Nii-san why are you bleeding?" Ama asked as he cried but it lessen when he felt Tenshi's wing on his back. _**"Ama don't cry it'll be ok I'll be here in here."**_ Tenshi said as Ama shook his head. "Nii-san don't say that you're acting like you're dying." He said as he gripped onto him as he started shake like crazy.

 _ **"Ama listen to me you see I'm dying and I need you to do three things."**_ Tenshi said as Ama nodded and kept crying. _**"Ok Ama I need you to take my heart and use it to make a dragon lacrima and put it inside of you ok. Next I need you to find my brother the Void dragon I know he has a student so maybe you can help him with his magic. The last thing is I love you."**_ He said as he closed his eyes as he let out his last breath and his heart pumped for the last time leaving Ama alone with Kurama and Dante once again.

Ama was shaking Tenshi's dead body as his tears came down harder. "Nii-san wake up come on this isn't funny wake up." He said as he kept shaking him only for the fact to hit him like a truck. Tenshi was dead he was gone. "Nii-san why why WHY!" Ama yelled as the tears didn't stop then grabbed onto Tenshi's snout and cried untill he fell asleep tired from all the crying he had done i7n that one day.

The sun started to come up saying the day had past the day of his death. Ama started to wake up feeling cold from the blood on his shirt that made him cold. He looked around to see him still next to him his dead body. "So It wasn't a dream it was real." He said as he sighed and remembered what he said. "So nii-san I need to take your heart ok I'll do it." He said as he opened his hand and Rebellion appered. "Alright close your eyes and thinks it's just a random demon." He said as he closed his eyes and sliced his stomach open and flinched once he heard the tear of his flesh.

"Ok just do it Ama just don't think damn it." He said and nodded to himself and shoved his hand in the dragon's stomach and looked for his heart. He found it and grabbbed it while slowly pulling it out of him. It was out of him and it was big like a heavy heart.

(IF you get that reference you're the mvp)

"I hope I know how to do this right." He said as he made a shadow clone and it took it's heart to start to make the lacrima. "Alright it's time to find this void dragon and his slayer." He said as he looked at his nii-san's body as his eyes turned into the mangakeyo as he cried. "Amaterasu." He said as the flames surrounded Tenshi's body burning it to dust. He saw a orb and a bunch of proud souls. "THanks for the presents nii-san." He said as he grabbed the orb as a white light surrounded him.

The light died down as Ama looked at his body to see he had dragon scales on him. "This is weird I feel like my magic is ten times as strong this feels awesome." He said as he made amaterasu flames go to his hand only for them to become larger than what he wanted. "Oh shit this is badass." He said as he smirked and grabbed the proud souls and put them inside of Rebellion and his pistols. "Man I love this shit no wonder you did this Dante it's a awesome feeling." Ama said as Dante smiled at the kid.

'Yeah it was always fun I got to kill without giving a shit about it.' Dante said as the clone came back not with a heart, but with a shard looking thing which Ama thought was the lacrima. "Nice well I know I need someone that is good in magic to actually do this or I'm screwed." He said as the clone went away as Ama closed his eyes and tried to find a energy similar to Tenshi.

After ten minutes Amaterasu found a engery that was almost similar to Tenshi that was about two days away by flying. "Damn that's far might as well get moving." He said as the scales went away and he flew into the air and launched in the direction of Tenshi's brother.

Amaterasu had been flying for two days and he was tired wanting to sleep. Dante and Kurama tried to get him to sleep, but he wante to meet this man. The only way he didn't go hungry was from the food pills that his Aunt Sakura made they tasted horrible. They tasted like raw chicken and throw up with a hint of sadness they helped him not to starve and they gave him more energy than ever. "Almost there." Amaterasu said as he was close to a moutain as his flying speed going slower and slower till he stoppeed and started to fall asleep.

"I can't I'm done." Ama said as Ama eyes closed and started to fall out the air causing Dante to panic and try to get Ama awake. 'Oh shit we are gonna die.' Dante yelled as he ran around his head while Kurama was calm. Just then a kid that looked at least 4 years younger than Ama which made Kurama think this was the student of Tenshi's brother. He was able to catch Ama before he fell to the ground killing himself. He landed on the ground with Ama in his hands somehow able to handle Ama's weight.

The kid had Ama in his arms as he walked to a cave to which the kid layed him on th wall of he cave. "Hey yo dad there is a kid here I had to save his dumbass from death." The kid said as Ama rolled around in his sleep and snored and mumbled. "Asshole." Ama mumbled as the kid kicked 7him but Ama didn't wake up.

 _ **"Damain stop that's not how we treat people let alone another slayer."**_ As the shadow talked a dragon that looked just like Tenshi, but he had a scar over his right eye. "So what he just a random slayer I say we just kick him out when he wakes up," Damain said as his dad slapped the back of his head which made him fall. _**"Shut up we aren't throwing him out he reminds me of someone."**_ He said as he nodded and looked at the kid and sighed as he went back to sleep.

"This is weird but alright." Damain said as he looked at Ama and sighed as he sat down next to the dragon and started to fall asleep waiting for the next morning.

Another two days had past Ama was still in the same spot in the cave while the other two were outside teaching the kid how to do void dragonslayer magic. The two were loud which actually made Amaterasu wake up. He slowly started to open his eyes to which he tried to understand his surroundings. "Where in the hell am I?" HE asked himself to which Dante anwsered. 'Well you are in a cave and you passed out and got saved by a kid younger than you and he took you to what me and Kurama think is tenshi's brother.' Dante said as Ama nodded and walked out the cave only for him to hace to jump in the air to dodge attack.

"Oh fuck what the hell was that." Ama said as he looked only to see Damain staring at him with a bored look. "What you staring at kid." Ama said as the kid sighed and looked back to the dragon that made him think of Tenshi. "T-t-t-Tenshi." Ama said as he sat there and felt his heart strings hurt from seeing him again only to having his dreams crushed. _**"Child I don't know how you know my younger brother, but I am not him I am Takeda."**_ The dragon now named Takeda said which caused Ama to sigh and cry a little. He stopped instantly as he realized what he was doing.

"I know him because he trained me in his slayer and sub slayer magic." He said which made Takeda eyes widen and Damain raise his eyebrow. "What the hell dad you didn't tell you had a brother." Damain said as Takeda sighed. **"** _ **I didn't see any reason to tell you about it so my Ototo taught you where is he?"**_ He said as Ama started to cry a little while he took his bag and pulled the lacrima out of his bag for someway Takeda's eyes to widen farther.

"What's wrong dad it's just a lacrima." Damain said which he shook his head at his child. _**"Dragon lacrima."**_ He said as Ama nodded which cause Takeda to sigh and shake his head. _**"I knew that idiot would get what was coming."**_ He said only for him to get punched in the face with black Amaterasu flames from Ama. "Alright bastard don't talk shit about my **NII-SAN!"** He yelled as his eyes turned to slits like Kurama and whisker marks appered on his cheeks.

Takeda loked at the flames on Ama's hand whic he nodded his head. _**"So you was telling the truth and you didn't kill him then came after me."**_ He said as Ama got calmed as his eyes changed back, but the shisker marks stayed on his cheek. "Yeah he told me to come and help you with your student," Amaterasu said which Damain shook his head. "Hell no I don't need your help." He said as Ama smirked and pointed towards a boulder. "Ok if you don't need help then destory that boulder with one roar." HE said as the kid got nervous. "Yeah ok." Damain said as he got in position for a void roar. "Void Dragon ROAR!" HE yelled as he launched a roar at the boulder only to destroy half of it.

"Yeah you do need help watch me." He said as he smirked and aimed at a new boulder and cracked his neck and looked at the kid. "Watch and learn, Amaterasu Dragon Roar!" He yelled as a tornado of black flames cam out his mouth and at a boulder completely incinerating the boulder. "See kid you may not like it, but I know your dad wants me here and you can't stop so kid." Amaterasu said as he cracked his knuckles and smirked evily. "Lets get to work. HE said. Damain felt like he was gonna reget hereing does words and yes he was.

 **Yay new chapter Sorry it;s been a while I been busy with school I'm so sorry guys well Amaterasu out.**


	5. Remake

Welp guys I would like to say I don't like how the story turned out it is more trash than I thought and I want to try and be a little more detailed with the fights and stuff like that. Yeah I am gonna redo my story and try and make it better I know that sounds dumb, but as of now I got more time on my hand and I can proof read all my chapters and try to add details to them, which in my eyes is perfect. So I am gonna have Amaterasu be the son of Dante Sparda and Trish I already feel the hate from the Dmc fan base. They are like 'Oh you fucking scrub Trish and Dante never got together in the gameee it be sooooo fucking wrong!" Well to you assholes um my story my rules besides I can see it happening, but that is besides the point. What the point is I want to remake the story and make it better more in depth so yeah. Oh I would like to give a shoutout to two good people that helped me and gave me motivation to make the stories. They are Zero Phantasm and He Who Seeks The Joys in Life. These guys are literally some of the nicest people I met on here. Zero pointed out the shit ton of flaws in my story writing causing me to come up with my choice of making a new origin story for Ama. He who seeks joy where do I start ok so I made a dumb story about the Naruto vs Goku bullshit it got a bunch of positivite, but a buch of hate too. He helped me with dealing with the hate it made me happy so guys I thank both of you from the bottom of my heart. So really all I have to say is I am remaking Amaterasu's story so guys it will take about let's say a week to make it maybe longer depends on how school is. 


End file.
